


Wing Anatomy

by SarahJaneS



Series: Angel Wing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel agrees to let Dean clean his wings, and Dean learns a thing or two in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> While it started out as just one story, it has evolved into a series!!!   
> Please read other installments here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/292418
> 
> And if you have any stories you world like to see added to this wing themed series let me know!! Enjoy, and never stop dreaming.
> 
> -Sarah Jane

Dean never expected the night to end like it did. He just thought it would be nice to have his own motel room for a change, but when Sam scored the blonde he was eyeing at the bar because of some comment she made about him being too short, well... Dean just wasn't very interested in female companionship after that. It didn't help that he could hear them going at it in the room next door. Judging by her moans, they were having a pretty good time.  
"Guess Sam wins tonight," Dean said to himself.  
Sex was no good for Sammy. He grew too attached and couldn't move on when he needed to. Dean never had trouble with that though. It seemed like everyone he ever grew attached to ended up dead so it was easy to not feel guilty about walking away. Well, that is everyone except for...  
"Cas." The word escaped him before he knew what he was saying. Looking up at the ceiling, Dean thought about his angelic friend. Cas, with his profound bond and his innocent bedroom eyes. Dean couldn't help but feel like he owed it to the guy to show him the ropes in this world. Help him to understand what it feels like to be human. And maybe he could do some of that this evening. The night wasn't too old, they could hit the bar again. Or watch some television and get a pizza. Dean rolled his eyes at how his mind suddenly turned into a girls slumber party. Take him to the bar. That sounded good. Do the things that men's men do.  
"Cas," he said again and this time with purpose. "Sam's out tonight and I'm a little bored and...well, lonely. So if you aren't doing anything, want to go get a drink with me?" Dean hung up the celestial cell phone and waited.  
He didn't have to wait long because suddenly Cas was standing over him, his eyes blazing.  
"Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed and went to his feet in an instant. Behind Cas, trembling slightly, we're two huge black wings. Dean had never actually seen them before. They looked black but also oily so that the dim table lamps reflected hues of blue and green as they trembled. Dean also noticed that they looked to be very disheveled and ragged. Small pieces of grass and leaves stuck every which way along with loose feathers, and they appeared to be sodden wet; dripping tiny puddles onto the motel carpet. "Cas... what happened?" Dean took a step forward in earnest. Cas glared at Dean a moment longer, and then turned his head to glance over his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had manifested my wings into this plane of existence. I'll put them away."  
"No!" Dean cried out just as Cas's wings winked out of sight, and the angel stared at him, puzzled. "I mean..." Dean cleared his throat. He didn't know why it was such a big deal but... now that he saw them he wanted to keep staring at them. He wanted to... touch them. Dean suppressed a shiver. "What I mean to say is that you don't have to hide them from me. They just looked...dirty. What happened to them?"  
Cas lowered his gaze and looked embarrassed. His eyes danced around the room, desperate for something other than Dean to focus on, and he settled finally on his hands.  
"I... got caught in a storm. Usually my wings are better cared for and can resist the elements better than this, but I haven't had the time lately to...preen." This all sounded very bird like, and Dean chuckled softly at how uneasy Cas looked. He didn't think it comical; more like endearing. Taking a step forward, Dean offered his hand.  
"Let me help you. Bring back your wings, and I can help you preen."  
"No!" Cas said shocked, and his eyes jumped to meet Dean's. He looked horrified which only made Dean feel self conscious and uneasy.  
"Well if you don't want me touching you that's fine," he did indignantly and turned away with a shrug.  
"It's not that," Cas pleaded, desperate to have him understand. "It's just..." Cas looked at Dean a moment longer and then his eyes fell away. Dean blinked in surprise. Cas was blushing. Had he ever seen Cas blush? It made him feel...jittery all over. He felt like they were crossing out if the neutral zone and into something far more dangerous and exciting. It made him feel like he forgot how to breath, how to speak, and all Dean could do was stare at Cas while his stomach did somersaults in his gut.  
"Tell me," he said softly and tried to ignore how breathless he sounded. Cas lifted his eyes once more and looked at Dean, considering.  
"Preening is a very...intimate act among angels," he said slowly, and his cheeks were like twin spots of flame. "My wings are very...sensitive." The color in his cheeks seem to slowly spread across his face but his eyes never wavered from Dean's. Intense; pondering; waiting.  
Dean let out a forced chuckle, trying to lighten the mood, but he still felt like he couldn't breathe.  
"So you're saying you don't want me to help clean your wings?" He asked slowly, deliberately.  
"No, Dean. I very much do," Cas said just as slowly as his blue azure eyes bored into Dean's brain. "I just want you to understand that it might elicit an unwanted... reaction."  
"I'll risk it," Dean muttered, and became suddenly aware of the swell in his cock. What the hell was going on with him? Sure, he's had enough encounters with Cas to know the angel made him feel a certain...way, but he's always chalked that up to Cas being some great celestial being and Dean liking all the power that went with that. But this... there was no angel mojo involved in giving a wing tune-up, so why was his dick aching at the very thought of touching Cas. More so, of exciting Cas. Dean secretly wondered how far he could get that blush to spread. Cas swallowed hard and cleared his throat as he tore his eyes away from Dean's.  
"Oh...okay," he said with a quivering voice, and suddenly his wings were there again. Wet, bedraggled, but glorious. Cas wouldn't meet Dean's eye, and instead seemed bashful under his scrutiny.  
"They are really beautiful, Cas," Dean admitted as encouragement and Cas offered a weak smile, dissolving the tension between them.  
"Get your coat off, and relax. I'm going to get some warm water and soap out of the bathroom." Cas nodded and Dean disappeared into the other room. He found a basin and pitcher which he assumed were decoration but felt they could serve a purpose in this, and filled the pitcher with hot water. He retrieved some washcloths, towels, and grabbed the bottle of body wash he always carried with him, before returning to the main motel room. He paused when he saw Cas was topless and sitting rigidly in one of the chairs next to the two-seater table. His wings were tucked behind him and trailed down to the carpeted floor. This was not exactly what Dean had been expecting, but to see Cas with his shirt off made him feel a bit weak in his knees. Had he not seen this before? The way his smooth skin flexed over taut muscles. The way his back gave way to the breach of his massive wings. The way his chest rose and fell with each of his breaths.  
Sensing him, Cas turned to look over his shoulder. Their eyes met and that electricity returned to the room.  
For some reason beyond his comprehension, Dean was so fucking turned on he couldn't stand it and he thought if he could hold on just long enough that he could have a chance to touch those wings, he'd be alright. Dean was more than certain if he ran away to jerk one off right now, Cas would get the entirely wrong impression and those black beauties would disappear forever.  
"Is everything...okay, Dean?" Cas asked weakly, and Dean tightened his grip on his cleaning supplies before he went and dropped them.  
"Uh...yeah, I'm just... coming up with a plan of action." Dean walked over and set everything on the table. Cas watched as Dean poured hot water into the basin.  
"A plan of action?" He repeated.  
"Yeah," Dean said, feeling a little calmer now that he had purpose. "Like how I'm going to go about tackling this project."  
"I don't want you to feel inconvenienced," Cas said softly as he turned away.  
"Don't be like that," Dean said and he pulled a towel free from the pile of linen he brought out with him. "Okay, I'm going to start." Cas nodded, and Dean could see the muscles of his back tense.  
Gently, Dean ran a towel over the downy feathers where most of the moisture was collected. Cas didn't make a sound, so Dean figured he wasn't hurting the overly sensitive wings in the process.  
"I'm getting most of the water out of these thicker feathers...what do you call them, Cas?"  
"Coverts," Cas said through his teeth. His voice was low like a rumble of thunder on the horizon and Dean paused.  
"I'm not hurting you, am I, Cas?" Castiel just shook his head, so Dean started on the other wing. He was a little more forceful this time, feeling more confident with his efforts, and the wing dried out in no time.  
Tossing the sodden towel on the floor, Dean let his eyes wander over Castiel's wings once more. Looking up to the tips of the arches, Dean noticed a prominent tuft of feathers on both wings. It looked like they were sticking straight out and trembling. Dean didn't know if they were supposed to stick out like that or not, but curiosity got the best of him. He reached out with both hands and ran the feathered tufts through his grip.  
"What are these, Cas?" He asked and Castiel gasped at his touch. The angel hunched over and his body quivered. Dean thought at first to pull away, worried he was hurting his friend, but there was something in the way he looked, the way he groaned softly under his breath, that told Dean that Cas might not want him to do just yet.  
Holding his breath, Dean reached out and grabbed onto the tufts once more. He gave them a gentle tug, and Cas's head fell back in a long moan that went straight to Dean's dick.  
"I'm... I'm sorry," Cas said breathlessly, and he reached to cover his face with his hands. His skin was so red and covered with a soft sheen of sweat. "A-alula. They're called alula."  
"Alula," Dean repeated and he ran the feathers through his hands one more time.  
"Dean..." Cas whispered, his voice trembling. Dean pulled away then. He wasn't quite sure where he was going with this. His dick and his brain needed to have a serious discussion and fast. But he did know that if he was going to get Cas off, he wanted to take his time doing it. No one was going to say that Dean Winchester was quick and easy. Cas obviously wanted it, he couldn't help himself, so Dean just had to figure out how much he wanted out of this little wing job.  
Gently, Dean worked at picking the grass and leaves out of Cas's feathers, and Castiel's breath slowed once more. With all the debris gone, Dean dunked one of the washcloths into the hot water and lathered it with his soap. He then ran the washcloth down the great long feathers of Castiel’s wings, and the angel sighed.  
"Everything seems to have a name, what do you call these then?" Dean asked.  
"Primaries," Cas breathed and he closed his eyes while he tilted back his head. Dean looked down at him and studied the soft features of his relaxed face. His eyes lingered on the small smile that played across his lips. Then he looked down further, over the contours of Cas's chest, and at the trail of hair leading down his stomach. Dean's dick seemed to be trumping his internal discussion at the moment, because all his brain wanted to do was buzz.  
"Does that feel good, Cas?" Dean asked softly as he set down the washcloth and trailed curious fingers along the length of Cas's primary feathers.  
"It feels wonderful, Dean," Cas said in a low husky voice, and Dean swallowed against the thickening in his throat when his eyes trailed further down to the length bulging in Castiel's pants. For a brief instant, he thought about all the ways he could touch that place and all the reactions Cas would have. Then he shook his head quickly, and his hand dropped away.  
If he kept this up, Dean was going to fast track to the land of gay angel sex and was he really ready for that? Was Cas?  
Dean rinsed out the washcloth, lathered again, and stated on the other wing. Cas remained relaxed, eyes closed, smiling, and Dean thought he rather liked being the cause of Cas's happiness.  
Feeling he did a well enough job of washing, drying, and otherwise getting the wings back in order, Dean turned his attention to getting the feathers more orderly.  
He leaned in and pushed some of the feathers back in place while pulling others out. Cas lifted his head up again, and sat very still through the ordeal. Dean set the remaining few to rights and then raked his fingers through them to smooth them out. Castiel shuddered. Dean paused, thinking the wings looked pretty damn good, but... maybe a little more?  
Dean ran his fingers through again and Cas made a high pitched moaning sound in the back of his throat. His body shifted, and Dean could see his hips working his cock over the cloth of his pants. Dean couldn't tell if his moaning or his movements were hotter, but he wanted to see a hell of a lot more of both.  
He reached down to get a good fistful of feathers this time when his hand brushed against something hot and slick. Dean looked down and saw that on either wing, a small fleshy nub was buried within the feathers near where they joined to his back. Both of them were saturated with a woody smelling liquid.  
"Cas... what is this?" He asked, his hands hovering just near to nub.  
"My uropygial gland," Cas said and he almost sounded like he was panting.  
"You're what?" Dean asked and curious fingers gently brushed against the nub. Castiel’s wings spasmed and he writhed in a long groan. Dean's eyes grew wide at the reaction his touch elicited. His eyes dropped down to Cas's pants again and he watched the angel sliding his erection back and forth with jerks from his hips. Dean bit his lip.  
"My...my..." Cas was definitely panting now. Dean flicked fingers over the area again and Castiel gasped, his whole body working against the chair.  
"Fuck, Cas," Dean breathed. His brain and any common sense that went with it, officially left the building. Dean placed his hands over the slick oil these strange glands were secreting, and spread it throughout Castiel’s wings. The effect was instantaneous as his wings, black and lustrous before, became obsidian. Shining with a healthy glow that made Dean's breath catch. He did the act again, spreading the oil over the converts, the primaries, and Cas writhed beneath him. Cas sunk into the chair, holding himself upright with his hands gripped firmly to the rungs, and thrust his hips desperately at the unsatisfying air. Dean had about as much as he could take.  
His fingers were slippy as he worked at the button of his jeans, but he managed to get them open with the third try, and Dean pushed both pants and boxers out of the way so that they slumped on the floor. He kicked them aside and then ran his fingers over the oil again before slicking his own cock with it. In the next instant, he grabbed the alula of Cas's left wing.  
"Dean!" Cas cried out and he let go of the chair with one hand to grip at his own cock.  
"Get it out," Dean ground through his teeth. "I want to see you." Cas fumbled with his pants, desperate, but his hand shook so much he couldn't gain purchase.  
Dean let go of his wing, released his feathers, and stepped around the chair to face him. Cas was sweaty, and flushed. His hair was mussed and his chest heaved with his breathing. He looked to Dean with hooded eyes and his gaze immediately fell on a Dean's dick. He licked his lips reflexively.  
"On the bed," Dean demanded and Castiel slowly got to his feet. Dean didn't back off, so when Cas stood, they were inches from each other. Cas reached out with unsure fingers, and trailed them lightly along the length of Dean's shaft causing him to shudder. He felt a dull ache with how hard he was and Dean couldn't remember the last time he held out like this. Usually, at least with girls, it was a quick bam and a thank you, mam. But Dean wanted to make this good for Cas. He wanted it to last.  
Reaching out, Dean pulled at the belt of Cas's pants. He pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind on how Cas was a guy and Dean didn't do guys. That shit could matter later cause right now, Cas was so fucking hot and seeing Cas hot made Dean so fucking horny.  
He pulled at the zipper and let Cas's pants fall to the ground. Tugging at his white boxers, Dean slid them over the bob of his erection and they floated to his feet as well.  
Watching Cas watching him, Dean gently brushed fingers against the swollen head of Cas's cock and at the same time, tugged at that tuft of feathers Cas seemed to be extra sensitive around. His efforts were rewarded as Cas threw his head back in a moan and his legs started to buckle. Dean pressed against him, releasing his feathers and looping arms under his shoulders to keep him upright.  
"You like that, Cas," Dean asked although it was more of a statement.  
"It feels..." Cas painted, his eyes squeezed shut, "Oh Dean... you feel...." Dean leaned in and captured Castiel's lips.  
Cas fell into him, desperate and hungry, as so many years of secret longing between them evaporated into one pristine moment of pure connection. Cas danced around his lips, unsure of himself but quick to learn, and Dean slid his tongue between Cas's teeth causing him to moan softly into Dean's mouth. When his legs threatened to give out again, Dean relented to lead Cas to the bed.  
Cas's wings quivered and occasionally stretched out in a spasm as his body reacted to the carnal pleasures he was receiving. Dean had Cas sit at the edge of the bed, while Dean sat on top of him, spreading his ass against Castiel’s thighs so that his dick was poised next to Castiel's. Then he shifted closer, and Cas gasped as the feel of his shaft slid along side Dean's within the velvety warmth of their embrace. The friction was a blessing for both of them and Dean found a rhythm in his rocking. His hands reached around and ran gentle fingers against Cas's gland nubs. Cas emitted a series of soft keening moans with his head back and his eyes closed, and his hands fell upon Dean's hips, urging him to go faster.  
"Don't rush this Cas," Dean leaned in and whispered against his lips, "slow it down."  
"I can't," Cas cried, close to a sob, and his hands tightened in earnest. "I need this, Dean. I need you. I want you. Only you. Please, please!" Dean could only stare. Fuck, but Cas was hot when he begged. There was so much Dean thought about doing to this angel over the years. In those deepest memories when the busty Asians couldn't get him off and he thought about Cas. He thought about pounding him hard; making him suck Dean dry, and while Cas seemed to be willing to do any of this, he was too far gone. Too utterly shattered to possibly make it to that sort finish line. Dean would have to be more careful with these wings of Cas's in the future. For there would definitely be future encounters if he had any say in it.  
Slowly, Dean lowered Cas onto the bed, and shifted his angle so that he was on top of the angel now.  
"I want to see you come now, Cas," he whispered as his kisses trailed the length of Cas's neck.  
"Dean!" Cas said like a moan, and Dean started to move. He thrust against Cas, feeling waves of pleasure from his dick and he knew Cas felt them as well. He moved faster then, finding his rhythm and laying into Cas while the angel writhed beneath him.  
"Dean! Dean!" Cas cried out and Dean knew he was close.  
"Fuck," Dean breathed and he grabbed at Cas's feathers. His long broad primaries.  
"Dean you feel so good," Cas panted and his hands gripped onto Dean's ass.  
"Fuck Cas," Dean groaned through his gritted teeth. He was trying to hold on, trying to make it last, but Cas was so wrecked beneath him, his dick like a rod of steel against him, and his wings...His beautiful black wings shook and shuddered, stretched out to either side of him, beating rhythmically against the bed.  
"Dean! Dean! Dean!" Cas cried out, shouting at the sky, and he arched his back as his wings stretched above him so that Dean could almost pick out each individual feather. Cas came all over his stomach, trembling and spasming and groaning, and Dean was undone. He followed behind, with a rush of air from his lungs, and his spray melded with the angel's between them. Catching his breath, he leaned in to kiss Cas tenderly on his swollen lips.  
"Dean," Cas breathed the name softly and then broke out one of his rare beaming smiles that made Dean feel like the sun just came up.  
A chime sounded from the nightstand, and Dean glanced over to see his phone lit up with a new text message. Sam's name ran across the display.  
"Who is it?" Cas asked absently, his eyes slipping shut in contentment.  
"Sam," Dean replied. Worried, Dean grabbed the phone and flipped it open to read the message within.  
"What does it say?" Cas asked and Dean chuckled.  
"It says 'you win'," Dean replied and he tugged at one of Castiel's feathers.


End file.
